dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Heavens Tremble
が だ!! ガーリック が になる!? |Rōmaji title = Tenkai ga Taihen da!! Gārikku Junia ga Kami ni Naru!? |Literal title = Terrible Happenings in Heaven!! Garlic Jr. Becomes God?! |Series = DBZ |Number = 108 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = September 18, 1991 |English Airdate = April 8, 2000 |Previous = Goku's Alive!! |Next = Black Fog of Terror }} が だ!! ガーリック が になる!?|Tenkai ga Taihen da!! Gārikku Junia ga Kami ni Naru!?|lit. "Terrible Happenings in Heaven!! Garlic Jr. Becomes God?!"}} is the first episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one-hundred-and-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 18, 1991. Its original American airdate was April 8, 2000. Summary Following the defeat of Frieza at the hands of Goku, time has passed by in peace on Earth. While Gohan is out catching fish, he meets Krillin who has now begun a relationship with a rather ditsy girl called Maron. Krillin invites Gohan to the party that Master Roshi has organized at Kame House for Turtle's birthday. Later, when Gohan asks his mother if he can go, Chi-Chi refuses to let him attend the party as he should be doing his homework. Meanwhile, Kami locates Piccolo in Yunzabit Heights and acknowledging that he has changed significantly over time, asks him if he would replace him as Guardian of Earth. Piccolo however refuses the offer and takes off but not before warning Kami that during his meditation he had a worrying vision that was possibly of the future and that he should be careful. Whilst Kami is away, Garlic Jr. and his Spice Boys raid The Lookout. Garlic Jr. reminisces with Mr. Popo about his past endeavours: not long before the arrival of Raditz, Garlic Jr. successfully wished for eternal life with the Dragon Balls. Kami and Garlic Jr. fought and Kami lost, but while facing Goku and Piccolo, Garlic Jr. had to use 100% of his power. Gohan saw his father being sucked into the Dead Zone, which unleashed his hidden power, overwhelming Garlic Jr. and sending him into the Dead Zone instead. Garlic Jr. exclaims his desire to become the new Guardian of Earth and when Mr. Popo attempts to escape, the Spice Boys shrink him to the size of an action figure and trap him inside a bottle. Meanwhile, at the party everyone is having a good time. Gohan sneaks out of his house and riding Icarus heads to Kame House. Kami returns to The Lookout and attacks the assailants, but he is paralyzed and imprisoned with Mr. Popo. Garlic Jr. then opens the Black Water Mist and releases it onto the entire planet, intending to make everyone his slaves. Major Events *Krillin finally gets a girlfriend. *Garlic Jr. reappears after escaping the Dead Zone. *Garlic Jr. shrinks both Kami and Mr. Popo. *Garlic Jr. releases the Black Water Mist on humanity. Battles *Piccolo vs. Piccolo Clones *Kami vs. Garlic Jr., Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt Appearances Characters Locations *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *The Lookout *Kame House Objects *Car *Black Water Mist *Magic Carpet *Dead Zone (void) Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Flashbacks in "The Heavens Tremble" feature animated footage from the film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. *This is the second episode to not feature a recap of the previous episode (the first one, of course, being Episode 1). Instead, a scene is shown where Salt and Mustard kill a few innocent people, and it is shown that Garlic Jr. is back, before the episode title is shown. *This is the first episode to have a new title theme besides "Rock the Dragon" in the dub. *In the original Funimation dub, this is the first episode to feature the Dragon Ball Z logo in the title card at the bottom. *When Garlic Jr. is explaining things at the beginning of the episode, he says that he was in exile for 10 years, but Gohan was in the Dead Zone movie as a 4 year old, and Gohan in this episode was only 6 years old. Meaning Garlic Jr. was only in the Dead Zone for 2 years time. However, time itself could pass differently in the Dead Zone. **Surprisingly the narrator in the French dub says that ten years have passed since the defeat of Frieza. *In the English version, during Mr. Popo's flashback, he states that Garlic Jr. stole the Dragon Balls and wished for immortality. While its true that Gohan's was technically stolen when Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho kidnapped him, its not known if the other six balls were taken by force as well. *It is never explained who the people are that Garlic Jr. and his thugs terrorize at the beginning of the episode, or why they targeted them. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Episodio 108 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 108 (BDZ) pt-br:Problemas no Templo Sagrado fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 108 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z